


Giovana e Maria

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Giovana abraçou Maria e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Disse que quando fossem casar, lhe daria a pulseira."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giovana e Maria

Não passavam de oito anos. Giovana tinha a pela chocolate. O cabelo enrolado, curto. Olhos cor de mel, grandes e atentos. Maria tinha as madeixas ruivas presas em dois rabos, um de cada lado da cabeça. Sardas sobre a pele rósea. Olhos azuis, pequenos, tímidos.

Giovana correu na frente. Arregalava os olhos para todas as pulseiras reluzentes da loja, admirada com as cores e variedades. Chamou a amiga para ver. Maria correu em sua direção também admirada, mas pouco se interessou pelas pulseiras, tinha visto uma boneca linda do outro lado e queria que Giovana fosse com ela olhar mais de perto.

Insistente, Giovana pegou um bracelete rosa choque e pôs no braço miúdo de Maria. Era muito grande. A morena disse que combinava com ela. A ruiva tirou o adereço do braço e colocou de volta no mostruário. Foram até os brinquedos e diziam quais das bonecas era a mais bonita. No fim, todas eram as mais bonitas.

A mãe de uma das duas chamou as meninas. Giovana abraçou Maria e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Disse que quando fossem casar, lhe daria a pulseira. A outra negou enfaticamente. Explicou à amiga que quando uma pessoa casa com a outra se dá um anel e não uma pulseira. A morena gostara mais daquela pulseira. A ruiva, antes de encontrar a mulher que as chamavam, disse que encontraria um anel bonito para as duas quando ficassem mais velhas.

Saíram de mãos dadas.


End file.
